


Keep the Jacket On (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Keep the Jacket On (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep the Jacket On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54143) by Snegurochka. 



 

Title: Keep the Jacket On

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: Remus/Severus/Charlie

Rating: NC-17

Words: 4 x 100-word drabbles

 

**Notes:**

This has nothing to do with the universe of my LMoM story. Totally separate. :

Based on the incredibly hot and sexy **(and NWS!)** threesome drawing, [Who's the Sex God Now?](http://community.livejournal.com/pervy_werewolf/596718.html) that Karasu did for me at Lusty Month of May last week. Have a wonderful birthday, hon! Your art is among the best in the fandom, and I can't tell you how many times I've looked back at various pieces of yours when I'm in need of sexy inspiration for writing. ♥

 

 

图片地址（很可惜被锁了所以已经看不到了OTZ）：

<http://community.livejournal.com/pervy_werewolf/596718.html>

 

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/corbiedreams/5134.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

Notes：

基于3P同人图“Who's the Sex God Now?”而创作

 

 

某鱼注：

没有摘要， **3P** **！！**

看不到插图，效果大打折扣OTZ

不过，既然我有那个愿望，还是要翻译之XD

 

 

**=== Keep the Jacket On ===**

 

 

Remus早就告诉他，穿着夹克。

 

其实整个游戏全然是即兴演出，他和Remus根本不需要第三方来给两人已经异彩纷呈的性生活加料，可Severus不得不承认，那年轻男孩的哀声乞求的确格外诱人。另外，只需要轻轻一个命令，他柔韧的身子就会弯曲下来，热切含住Remus的阴茎，同时Severus抓着他的屁股慢慢顶进。说实话，想在这种情境下还能忍得住，确实需要超人的定力。

 

尽管如此，Remus也很清楚，其实在整个过程中，是那件皮夹克让爱人感觉到更加凌驾一切。他了解他，所以Remus明白，他愿意为自己做任何事。

 

~~~~~

 

真他妈的，Charlie今天早上醒来时可 _没_ 料到会这样。事情究竟是怎么发生的？大概从签收龙齿的研究报告开始，然后——哦上帝啊 _没错_ ，现在他想起来了——Remus和Snape以为Charlie正埋头奋笔疾书，居然在隔壁的房间就给了对方慵懒旖旎的早安吻。

 

衣衫尽褪。无耻哭求。一个简简单单的命令而已。

 

哦，谁他妈的还 _在乎_ 他是怎么加入的？Snape正在用那种缓慢却稳健的节奏操着他，或许是想保证他不会咬掉Remus的命根子，而 _Remus_ ……狼人低吼，急不可待，催促Snape深入深入再深入，直到Charlie颤栗着全身瘫软。

 

Bill说得对：他确实有必要找点儿 _经验丰富_ 的男人。

 

~~~~~

 

Remus抓住那孩子的肩，在他口中冲刺，看着Severus同时将阴茎沉入这年轻的身子里，狼人喘息不已。

 

他们不该这样，但Charlie不管不顾地冲过来， _央求_ 他们狠狠操他，当时Remus留意到Severus的眼睛瞬间变得更加漆黑，瞳仁扩大，男人屏住呼吸。

 

“穿着夹克吧。”他低语，解开自己的长裤。Charlie湿润温暖的双唇包裹上来，却根本无法和Severus全神贯注推进时脸上欲火中烧的表情相比。Remus看着看着，渐渐迷失了，彻底陷进去。

 

他甘心为Severus做任何事——特别是这个。

 

~~~~~

 

三人滚作一团，Charlie同时容纳了两个男人，而他们的手钳住男孩的双肩和屁股，将他牢牢固定。

 

Remus发丝凌乱贴在脖颈上，他发觉Charlie被Severus操得紧握双拳，于是猛地向前挺身。剧烈的高潮以排山倒海之势将他们淹没，Remus和Severus同时嘶吼着达到极致，在最深最深的地方释放，Charlie则随之发出压抑的呻吟。

 

精疲力竭，相互倚靠，他们一致同意，果然是那件夹克将刚刚的激情推上顶峰。

 

Severus，当然了，万分庆幸自己一直都穿着它。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/11/20

 


End file.
